Una carta
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Peter está escribiendo una carta a Wade en su aniversario. Quiere contarle tantas cosas... Sólo lean bajo su propio riesgo de que será algo lleno de drama. Spideypool


Querido Wade:

Hoy es un día especial. Es nuestro aniversario, ¿lo recuerdas? Claro que no, siempre has olvidado este tipo de cosas, y siempre me preguntaré ¿por qué?, es una simple fecha, Wade ¡Por el amor de Dios! Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que no debo alterarme, en especial ahora.

Voy a escribirte para que hagas alguna locura como enmarcar esta carta y así no olvides que un día como hoy, pero hace tres años, con una tormenta asolando Nueva York, te prometí pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Era la primera vez que te veía noventa por ciento cuerdo, hasta llevabas el traje negro, con la máscara, por supuesto. Así te amo ¿lo sabes? Te he amado desde que te conocí… Eres una tormenta Wade Wilson. Llegaste a golpear la costa de mi vida y removerlo todo.

Volvamos a nuestro pasado donde hemos sido tan felices, al menos a los detalles menos complicados, no mencionaré la situación cuando te presente a mis padres como mi pareja y un ex mercenario; tampoco cuando activaste todas las alarmas al entrar a mi habitación para dejar una caja de chocolates y algunas flores. Ese día casi me matas de un susto. Mejor te recordaré las cosas agradables. Nuestro primer departamento, me negué a aceptar ayuda económica del multimillonario ¿recuerdas? Eran apenas unas cuatro paredes, una cama, una estufa eléctrica y el baño, pero… no me importaba, era mío, mi espacio que no dude en ofrecerte como tuyo también si lo querías durante la primera fiesta de Navidad de ese año en ese humilde lugar.

Ese mismo día, después de tantos tragos nos besamos de manera frenética, creí que me ahogaría entre el exceso de alcohol y tu boca. No. Sólo eran mis emociones, las ganas de estar contigo, de nuevo, que me consumían de manera deliciosa. Te tocaba de manera tímida ¿Recuerdas cómo me temblaban las manos? Era porque estaba embriagado, por un lado de vino y, por el otro de la ansiedad y los nervios. No podía creer que al fin éramos una pareja, con todas las letras. Si alguna vez te hice pensar que era por tu apariencia, me disculpo, nunca aclaré ese punto, mi vida.

Cuánto nos costó permanecer juntos. Entre las peleas con los chicos malos, entre nosotros y los malos ratos con mis padres; aunque después vino el intento de reconciliación con el orgulloso Anthony Stark y el incorruptible Steve Rogers nunca terminó de convencerles el hecho de que te amo. Ambos nos aceptaron después de algún tiempo y, aunque a veces me golpeaba su ausencia siempre llegabas para besarme, regresarme al presente, dónde estabas conmigo. Los extrañaba, sí, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti si estabas lejos. Te volviste mi adicción.

Pasamos de ese departamento a una casa decente. Odiabas las reglas, pero te doblegaste por mí a S.H.I.E.L.D., ante mis padres; ¿te hice débil alguna vez? Quise ser tu fuerza, tu apoyo y algo de cordura, pero siento que nunca lo fui, siempre me cuidabas; incluso cuando yo sabía cómo cuidar de mí te quedabas a mi lado protegiendo mi espalda. Debo admitir que juntos estábamos locos. Magia. Gracias por regresar la luz a mi vida después de la desgracia, aunque yo no pude curarte. No me refiero a tu piel, ni tu mente, partida en dos voces, sino a tu corazón. Cuando despertabas exaltado, perseguido por un pasado que escapaba de tus manos al querer asirlo a la memoria.

Sentados frente a frente, día a día, tras cada comida, entre besos y risas, anécdotas y palabras torpes nos demostrábamos amor. Aislados en un mundo llamado "hogar", nuestros sueños, aspiraciones, locuras, nuestra cama, tiempo y lugar; todo en esa casa era compartido, excepto los trajes de batalla, de súper héroes: Deadpool y Spider-Man. Aunque siempre quise ser un súper héroe nunca me sentí uno en realidad, hasta que entre mis brazos tu cuerpo maltratado suspiraba con tranquilidad; siempre después de haberme amado con tu boca, marcado la piel, entre gemidos y súplicas. Ya no puedo seguir recordando… Me pondré triste y es malo para él.

Te extraño mucho, ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste tan solo?! Ahora me queda un pedacito de ti en mí, pero Wade, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo, no sin ti. Duele. Te amo tanto que cada minuto pesa una eternidad. Le escribo a tu recuerdo porque ya no estás. He dejado de ser Spider-Man, incluso Peter… ya no sé quién soy… Tengo que irme, comienzo a sentirme mal.

P.d. Hoy tuve que sonreír, debo demostrar que estoy mejor o nos van a separar. Nadie me arrebatará lo único que me quedo de ti.

Te amo con mi vida. Siempre tuyo, Peter.

Más tarde ese mismo día, un chico iba hasta una lápida en compañía de dos hombres que se dolían por su estado. Dejo la carta, besó la fría piedra y contuvo un nudo en la garganta, acarició su vientre y prometió una reunión familiar muy pronto. Vestía una bata blanca de un hospital psiquiátrico.


End file.
